1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data structure, an image processing apparatus and method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a data structure, an image processing apparatus and method, and a program that allows improving precision of disparity detection and disparity control of a 3D image having superimposed information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although 2D images are prevailing in video contents, such as a movie, etc., 3D images attract people's attention in these days. Various techniques have been proposed on 3D-image display apparatuses, and methods of coding and decoding 3D images (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-327430 and 2008-182669).
A 3D image includes a left-eye image viewed by a left eye and a right-eye image viewed by a right eye. By setting a predetermined disparity between the left-eye image and the right-eye image, a viewer is allowed to perceive the 3D image as a stereoscopic image.